This proposal requests support for an Optotrak Motion Analysis system. Its purpose is to update equipment and provide greater access to motion analysis equipment for investigators working in the department of Physical Therapy/Human Movement Sciences. Motion analysis equipment is critical to all of our research faculty, and we have also recently added investigators to the department who need motion analysis capabilities. [unreadable] [unreadable]